What Happens After
by kellyQ
Summary: chapter Eight up! Sequel to -My Name is Jesse, Not Johan- After a year of being together, things start to get tense with Zane's health going down hill - Yusuke's father comes and Jesse's old boyfriend comes back. And what's this? Jaden's pregnant? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

What Happens After

Chapter One

By KellyQ

Jaden stared out the window and smiled. It had been a year since he and Jesse had been together. Jaden had grown up mentally and physically. His hair was a little longer, his eyes that held innocence were sharper, and he felt more sure of himself. Jaden placed a hand on his slightly swollen belly. He was two weeks pregnant with Jesse's child, and he couldn't be any happier. It shocked everyone at first, considering that everyone was sure that Jaden was a guy ...

**_Jesse woke up to the sound of Jaden vomiting in the bathroom for the second time. He got up and walked in. "Jay ... is everything all right? You look a little pale."_**

**_"I .. I just don't feel good," Jaden answered weakly. _**

**_Jesse frowned. "You've been sick for a while. I think we should go see a doctor about this." _**

**_Jaden chewed on his lower lip. _**_Sh-should I .. I tell him__**? Haou snickered. You can if you want. You know it's not going to make any difference. **_

_**"Jay ...?" Jesse murmured, seeing fear in his boyfriend's eyes. **_

_**Jaden looked at Jesse for a moment and looked away before he started. "Jess ... there's something you should know. I was born a girl but ... but my family wanted a boy ..." **_

_**Jesse's eyes widened with the realization after putting two and two together. "Jay ... are you ...?" **_

_**"Pregnant ... yeah. I ... I know that..." **_

_**Before Jaden could say anything else, Jesse pulled his boyfriend close. "No! Don't even say it! I'm happy that we'll be having a child ..."**_

Jesse walked in and wrapped his arms around Jaden and felt the baby kick when he rested his hand on Jaden's belly. "What should we name it?" Jesse asked.

Jaden chuckled. "You're really impatient aren't you?" the brown haired teen teased. He turned and wrapped his arms around Jesse. Jaden chuckled again and kissed Jesse's pouting lips. "I thought we agreed to wait until we found out what gender, then we'll name the baby."

Amusement flashed across Jesse's eyes. "I know. I was thinking that if it was a girl we can name her .."

Before Jesse could finish, his cell-phone rang. The two teens pulled apart as Jesse pulled out his cell-phone to see that it was the hospital.

"Who is it?" Jaden asked, seeing the confused look on his boyfriend's face.

"It's the hospital," Jesse answered, sounding confused. The phone stopped ringing and made a sound indicating that a message was left. "Well. Lets see who it was." Jesse flipped the phone open and pressed a couple of buttons and put it to his ear.

_**You have one new message. **_

_**"Jay, it's me Sy! Please come to the hospital A.S.A.P! It's Zane, he collapsed at the gym!" **_

Jesse's eyes widened in shock. "Jay, that was Syrus! And he's at the hospital right now -!"

"Is he all right?" Jaden asked with fear in his voice.

"He's fine," Jesse reassured. "But the message said that Zane collapsed at the gym," he informed his boyfriend.

* * *

Zane slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was pain. He moaned lightly knowing that he was in the hospital. The smell of cleaning products passed his senses.

"Zane, are you all right?" came his brother's high-pitch voice, full of concern. The older Truesdale turned to see his little brother in tears.

"You haven't been good about taking you medications," came a familiar voice. "And don't deny it. I have the test results right here." Zane groaned in response to what Alexis had said. "And I just changed your meds to something different because the ones you're on are not working anymore."

_"Jay, slow down! You shouldn't be pushing yourself!"_came Jesse's worried voice.

All three of Jaden's friends turned toward the voice as the brown haired teen dashed in. Zane raised a brow when he caught sight of his friend.

"Jay ... you've gained some weight," Syrus said, noticing that his best friend looked a little on the heavy side.

Jaden chuckled nervously when Jesse walked in and whacked his boyfriend lightly on the back of the head. "Jaden Yuki," he scolded. "If anything happened to you and the baby you'll be in worse pain than you are."

Syrus blinked in confusion and his brother snickered. Zane had known that Jaden was unique. "How far you are in your pregnancy?"

Jaden's eyes widened. "How ...?"

Zane snickered again and closed his eyes for a moment and a playful smirk made itself know across his face. "You don't exactly smell like a guy ..." Alexis whacked Zane at the back of the head. "Anyways, Congratulations."

Syrus was about to Congratulate his friend too when they all heard a familiar voice from the hallway. _"Where is he?! I'm going to kill him!" _Zane stared at his brother.

Syrus cringed. "I had to tell Aster ..."

As if on queue, the blue eyed teen came dashing in almost knocking Jaden down. Jesse grabbed his boyfriend and stepped to the side as Aster ran to the side of the bed. Sapphire blue eyes saw amusement flash across Zane's black cold eyes. After a moment of staring at each other, Aster slapped his boyfriend across the face.

"_You_ may think it's all amusing!" Aster said, showing pain and anger. "But it's not!"

Jaden and Jesse looked at each other and nodded their heads, silently agreeing to leave; the atmosphere was getting to Jaden.

* * *

"Are you all right, Syrus?" Jaden asked, seeing the stressed out look on his best friend's face.

After Jesse and Jaden snuck out, Syrus followed them to the waiting room. "I don't understand them. They keep a lot of secrets away from each other, and I'm the one who gets yelled at for revealing them," the blue haired teen shared to Jaden. "My brother's heart condition has gotten worse and I needed to tell Aster what had been going on."

Jaden knelt in front of his friend and pulled Syrus close. "Don't worry, I'm sure Aster will take care of Zane."

"Damn right I will," came Aster's voice full of anger. The two friends pulled a part to see the blue eyed teen making his way into the waiting room. "I'm not going to make the same mistake happen twice."

"Aster ..." Jaden finally called out. The brown haired teen knew what had happened between Aster and the young blue eyed teen's friend named Satorious.

Aster blinked and that's when he finally noticed Jaden was present during the whole ordeal. Aster combed Jaden's body up and down. "Jaden? Is that really you? You've gained some weight. Maybe you should go see a Doctor."

"He's pregnant," Syrus piped up with a little excitment in his voice. He had his hands on Jaden's belly so he could feel the baby kick.

Aster blinked a few times and stared at Jaden and smiled. He walked up and hugged the brown haired teen. "I"m happy for you, Jaden. I think ... before Satorious passed away, he did say something about you having a bright future. I think that this was what he was talking about." Aster pulled away. "And don't worry about Zaney. He's not going anywhere."

Jaden studied his friend. He could tell that Aster was trying to hide his emotions. The brown haired teen placed a comforting hand on the blue eyed teen's shoulder. "Don't give up on him -"

"I'm not. I just don't understand why he doesn't trust me," Aster admitted.

"That's not true, Aster," Syrus said. "My brother didn't want you to think he was weak."

The blue eyed teen stared at Syrus and Jaden for a moment. The two teens nodded their heads, giving Aster reassuring looks. "Thanks. I just don't want Zane to wind up with the same fate as Satorious."

Jaden hugged his friend again. "What happened to Satorious wasn't your fault, Aster. He was really sick ..."

"I know. I just wish I told him how ... listen to me," Aster rambled, cutting himself off. "I need to get going. Lets get going Syrus."

The younger Truesdale followed Aster out the door. Before Syrus walked out, he turned. "Call me if you need anything!"

Jaden beamed. "Will do, Sy!" he said feeling Jesse wrap his arms around him.

Syrus glanced at the two one more time before losing sight of Aster in the sea of cars in the large parking lot.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens After

Chapter two

Kellyq

Jaden sat next to Yubel's ashes. The tree had a small fence around it and a bench next to it. Jaden stared at the tree and smiled at the blooming branches. The flowers were a beautiful white and yellow. The brown haired teen leaned back and stared up the sky, and rubbed his belly. He shifted so he could stare at the ashes. _Hey, Yubel. Guess what? I'm pregnant with Jesse's child. Isn't that great? _The wind picked slightly and Jaden could feel warmth. _And Zane should be getting out of the hospital soon. His health has improved since Aster started making sure that he gets better. _

**_Jaden walked into the ice cream shop to see his friend Syrus sitting there at one of the empty seats. The younger Truesdale ran up and hugged his friend and felt the baby kick, but this time it was a lot harder. _**

**_Syrus chuckled and pulled back. He rubbed his cheek. "The baby has gotten stronger!" The two teens stood in line. "Are you sure you don't want to know what gender it is?"_**

**_The lady behind the counter stared at Jaden for a moment and her brown eyes widened. _**

**_"Jaden? Is that you?" the young woman asked. _**

**_The brown haired teen looked up and he stared into familiar brown eyes. "Blair?"_**

**_The dark haired woman's face lit up. Blair walked around the counter and hugged her friend. When their bodies came into contact, Blair felt something jab into her stomach. _**_Alexis was telling the truth all along_**_, Blair thought. _**

**_"Congratulations," Blair murmured. "Alexis did say you were pregnant, but I wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not." The young girl pulled back. "And Zane should be getting out of the hospital soon." _**

Jaden was so deep in thought, he didn't know that Jesse had walked up with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The turquoise haired teen stepped right behind his boyfriend. Jesse leaned over and smiled down Jaden at who had rolled over so they were facing each other.

"Here. I brought these for you," Jesse said, handing the bouquet to Jaden. "We've been going out for a year now and I was wondering if you want to celebrate it tonight?"

"Where were you thinking, Jesse?" Jaden asked.

Jesse licked his dry chapped lips. "Well, I was thinking about going out on a date."

Jaden smiled and sniffed the flowers. "Sure. Sounds like fun." _And I want to ask you a very important question, _the brown haired teen thought, staring into emerald green eyes that he loved.

* * *

The two walked into an expensive restaurant with a well-dressed man standing at the doorway. Jaden smiled when he recognized the man - Honest. The blond man walked up to Jaden and kissed him on forehead. "I have everything all arranged for you, Mr. Anderson."

Jesse nodded his head and the two followed Honest to a private corner of the restaurant. Jaden stared at his boyfriend for a moment, wondering what he was up to. Honest pulled out a chair for Jaden. The brown haired teen sat down as the blond man pushed it in.

"I'll be right back with your waters," Honest said.

Jaden looked around after the blond man left. He stared back at Jesse. "I wasn't expecting this, Jess. Anything else you have planned?"

Jesse chewed on his lower lip. Jaden watched his boyfriend become nervous. The brown haired teeb reached out and clutched Jesse's hand. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Jaden finally asked.

"Jaden ... you know how we've been together for a year and we're going to have an addition to the family?" Jesse finally spoke up. Jaden's heart skipped a beat. _Is he going to ... _"Well ... I was wondering -" Jesse paused, as he pulled out a ring and slipped it on Jaden's ring finger. "Jaden Yuki ... will you marry me?"

The brown haired teen stared at Jesse for a moment and he stared down at the ring. It was gold and blue with a Dolphin head on it. Jaden stared up at Jesse and smiled. He leaned across the table and kissed his new spouse. "Of course I'll marry you. I do love you Jesse Anderson," he said, staring lovingly at the turquoise haired teen.

The rest of the evening went out just as Jesse had planned it and they had a nice time. Honest checked on them every once in awhile, asking how the food was.

Jaden smiled at this passionate friend. "I haven't seen you for a while. How is Yusuke?"

Honest sighed and Jaden gestured for his friend to sit down. "Yusuke's father just found out where we are. We might have to move."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "I thought that man was put in prison for child molestation and murder!"

"Thats what we thought too, but -"

Jaden placed a hand on Honest's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You can stay with us until we find a way to get Yusuke's father back in prison."

"Jay ... I don't think ..." Jesse started.

"Please, Jess. Yusuke and Hounest are close friends. I owe them a lot. They helped me win Johan's heart before she died," Jaden shared to Jesse.

The turquoise haired teen sighed and then smiled. "Okay. If that's how you feel. They can stay."

"I do thank you," Hounest said. "But it's up to Yusuke if he wants to do that."

With that, that blond man got up and walked back to the kitchen to take care of more orders.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens After

Chapter Three

Kellyq

Sweat came down Jaden's face as he moaned in his sleep. He shifted on the couch feeling tension throughout his body. Right then he felt the baby kick, causing Jaden to wince as he opened his eyes. The brown haired teen rubbed his belly.

"I'm alright," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Jay," came Jesse's voice from the kitchen. "Are you alright?" The turquoise haired teen walked up and knelt beside the pregnant teen, with a damp towel in his hand.

It had been a week since Jesse asked Jaden to marry him and things were slowly coming together, but they hadn't heard from Honest and Yusuke.

"I'm fine, Jess," Jaden reassured as the turquoise haired teen whipped the sweat off the pregnant teen's face.

"Jesse-boy," came Pegasus' voice. The turquoise haired teen turned to see the butler walk in, with a letter in his hand. "You have a letter from Judai-boy."

Jaden became alert when the name left Pegasus' lips, and he watched the scene. Jesse dashed up and took the letter. Jaden and Pegasus could see pain and anger flash across Jesse's face. "Jess ...?" Jaden called out softly. Pegasus shook his head with a _- now - is -not -the time to ask _- expression. _I don't like this, _Jaden thought as he narrowed his eyes. _Something tells me that whoever this Judai person has hurt Jess. _

"He ... he is alive ... after all this time," Jesse finally said.

* * *

A teen with short brown hair and Mercurochrome iridium eyes of orange and green, sat down on the bench. This young teen had on a red shirt and white pants. _I hope Jesse got the letter, _the teen thought. The teen stared at the blue flower that he twirled in his hand.

_**Judai knocked on Jesse door. He waited for a moment and the door opened to show Pegasus standing there. Topaz stepped up and growled. He never trusted Judai, **__**nor any **__**of the other animals. **_

_**"Who's at the door?" came Jesse's voice. **_

_**Pegasus and Topaz moved out of the way as Jesse walked up to see who was at the door. Standing there was Judai Yuki – his crush. **_

_**"Hey, Judai," Jesse greeted. "What's going on?" **_

_**The brown haired teen stared into the emerald green eyes that he loved gazing into. "I need to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" **_

_**Jesse smiled and led the nervous teen upstairs to his room and closed the door. Once the door was closed, Judai sat next to Jesse. "So. What's going on?" The turquoise haired teen asked. **_

_**Judai chewed on his lower lip. "I'm moving," he said, not making eye contact with the turquoise haired teen. "I don't know where I'm going." **_

_**Jesse flinched as fear and pain flashed across his face. "Do - do you know when you're coming back?" **_

_**Judai lowered his head. "I ... I don't think I am." Jesse sighed, **__**which**__** caused the brown haired teen to look up at this crush. "I .. I know you're mad at me and you're going to hate me even worse when I tell you this .. But I love you Jesse Anderson -" **_

_**The turquoise haired teen gasped as he stared at Judai. "You - love -me?" he uttered. "But why tell me all this now and not sooner?" **_

_**"I didn't have the courage to tell you," Judai said feeling pain throb in his heart. "And I just had to tell you how I felt about you! You are beautiful," Judai explained as he cupped Jesse's face. "And I've always had a strong desire to touch your flawless body ..."**_

Judai stared shamefully at the blue flower. _I just hope he can forgive me for being a little rough on him. _

* * *

Jaden listened very carefully to his spouse. _This Judai person has a lot of explaining to do, _he thought.

Jesse could tell that Jaden didn't look pleased at all with how the story was going. "Judai didn't hurt me too bad. The only thing that hurt was when he left me right after I offered myself to him ..."

"Jess, I ..." Jaden murmured.

The turquoise haired teen smiled. "But that's all in the past. I have you now and that's all that matters to me."

"Jesse ..." Jaden murmured again. He pulled the green eyed teen close. "Thanks for telling me. I was hoping that you would tell me a little more about yourself. I had a feeling that you might have had at lest one boyfriend or girlfriend before you met me."

Jesse scratched the back of his head nervously. "I wasn't quite sure how you were going to react if I ever told you."

Jaden smiled kissed his spouse. "I'm not worried," he said, running his fingers through Jesse's hair. "You'll make the right choice, and I want to be there just in case he tries to hurt you again."

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens After

Chapter Four

Kellyq

Banner smiled proudly at his client. "So? How are things? I've heard that you'll have a new addition to the family."

Jaden smiled at his psychiatrist. "Yeah ... it's been great. _The new addition _likes to kick me a lot," he explained, rubbing his belly. Jaden wasn't really complaining. He liked the fact that he could bare children. It made him feel that he was creating a life, not destroying it. "The annoying part is I'm already being referred to as "mommy" by Jess, Yusuke, Zane, Syrus, and Aster ..."

"Did you say Yusuke? As in Yusuke Fujiwara?" Banner asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, why? I mean ..." Jaden started to say, sitting back casually, closing his eyes. "I already know his father busted out of prison, but I'm not worried ..."

"Jaden ..." Banner said sternly, getting his client's attention. Jaden opened one eye. "You have developed in a short period of time," his psychiatrist started to say.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to do what you're thinking. The police know about Darkness busting out of prison. I'm just making sure that Yusuke and Honest are safe for the time being, that's all."

Tension hung in the air when there was a knock at the door-jam. They turned their heads to see that it was Alexis.

"Hey, Jaden," she greeted warmly, walking up. "I'm here to remind you about your appointment tomorrow at 1:30 for the checkup on the baby."

Jaden chuckled. "Don't worry," he reassured. "Jess has it marked on the calendar."

"I want to be part of the exam too," came Blair's voice from the doorway. She walked up and hugged Jaden, feeling the baby kick. "Are you sure that I can't convince you to find out what gender it is. I am dying to know! I also hope you have twins!"

"Leave him alone, Blair," Alexis scolded lightly.

Blair groaned, mumbling something like - _meany girlfriend. _

"It does feel like I have two in there or something," Jaden explained, rubbing his belly. "Considering how heavy the baby is."

"Which is all the more reason see if the baby is alright," Alexis said, taking hold of her girlfriend and pulling her out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow at 1:30."

"Bye! Say hi to Jesse for me!" Blair requested.

"Will do!" Jaden responded. He let out a sigh of relief after the girls left. "That girl scares me sometimes."

Banner smiled. "She's just excited for you, that's all."

"I know," Jaden responded, casually. "I just feel like a yaoi fangirl ginny-pig, that's all."

* * *

Aster sat next to Zane's hospital bed, reading a book. His sapphire blue orbs shifted to the right of the book and he stared at the bookmark that was a lock of Satorious' purple hair that the older teen had cut off himself. Aster smiled bitterly at the memory.

**_Aster walked into his old friend's room to see Satorious holding a knife to his long soft hair. His beautiful violet eyes were closed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Satorious was going to do. _**

**_"Wait!" _**

**_Before Aster could stop Satorious from cutting his hair, the older teen hacked it off. Aster stood there, watching strains of hair fall to the floor. Satorious opened his eyes and finally looked at his old friend. They stared at each other for a moment and that was when Aster painfully knew the reason why Satorious cut his hair._**

**_The blue eyed teen stepped up and hugged his old friend. I wish I could tell you how I feel, Aster thought. _**

**_"Aster," Satorious called out softly feeling his friend starting to shake. "Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you sad." _**

**_The blue eyed teen pulled back and wiped the tears. "Gomen," he apologized. "I just wish that there was something I could do to help you feel better." _**

**_Satorious smiled warmly at his old friend. "But you have. You gave me something that no one has, and that's friendship." _**

Zane observed his boyfriend for a moment to notice that Aster was thinking about Satorious. A small spark of jealousy flashed across Zane's face. "Aster?" he finally called out, hoping to get his boyfriend's attention. Aster turned his head to see that Zane was giving him a look. "Why do you have that _thing." _

Aster blinked, wondering what had gotten into Zane, and then it occurred to him. The blue eyed teen smirked with a glint in his eyes. "Maybe I want to think of other people for a change - Zaney."

There was silence in the room as Zane stared into Aster's sapphire blue eyes. "I know you feel responsible for what happened to Satorious. But feeling regret is a waist of time," Zane finally spoke up.

Anger flashed across Aster's eyes. "Oh Yeah! What about you? Have you regretted anything?" he asked harshly.

Zane continued to stare into Sapphire blue eyes that held so much anger and sadness. The dark haired teen raised his hand, coaxing Aster to come closer. The younger teen put the book down and he joined Zane on the bed.

"I'd rather not have any regrets," Zane started to share. "But I do. And that's not being a good brother to Syrus and being a bad boyfriend to you."

Aster stared at him for a moment and then a light smirk made its way to his lips. "You're not that bad," he started to say. Aster leaned in to his boyfriend's ear. "But if you don't behave, your little bitch here won't dress up for you like I agreed to do once you got out of the hospital."

To Be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

What Happens After

Chapter Five

By KellyQ

Jaden walked into the house and was greeted by Topaz Tiger and Honest. "How did the appointment go, Jaden?" the blond man asked.

"It went fine," Jaden answered. He looked around. "Where's Jess?"

"He's taking a nap," Pegasus answered, walking up.

"I hope he's not sick!" Jaden responded with fear laced in his voice.

"He's just stressed right now," the butler explained, watching Jaden rub his belly and his expression changing to guilt. "You haven't caused his depression, Mr. Yuki. You gave him a lot of joy and he's more than thrilled that your baring his child, he just wasn't ready for Judai-boy to come back."

Jaden mentally smacked himself having such a thought. "You're right," the brown haired teen said. Yusuke watched from the living room doorway. Jaden made his way up the stairs to the room he now shared with his spouse. He slowly opened the door and crept in, making sure that he didn't wake Jesse up. Jaden sat down next to the turquoise haired teen who was lying on his side. Jaden reached out and started to rub Jesse's neck and shoulders.

"Jay?" came Jesse's groggy voice. He rolled over to his side and smiled. Jaden smiled back. "How was the talk with Banner?"

"Fine. Blair was there, insisting that I find out what gender the baby is," Jaden shared.

Jesse chuckled and placed his hand on his spouse's belly and felt the baby kick. "You know ... we could ..." he murmured, sliding his hand up Jaden's chest, causing Jaden to shiver in anticipation. "Find out ... what gender it is. I am going to be there so you can't get out of this one."

Jaden pouted. "Okay. We can find out what kind of gender it is."

Jesse smirked with triumph. He was going to have to thank Blair for helping him get Jaden to change his mind. They stared at each other until there was a knock at the door.

_"Jesse-boy," _came Pegasus' voice from the other side. "_Judai-boy is here."_

Jaden glanced at Jesse then back at the door. "We'll be right down!"

* * *

Honest lead Judai to the living room and sat him down. Yusuke walked in a moment later with a tray of cheese, crackers and water.

"Mr. Yuki," came Pegasus' voice from the stairway. "Mr. Anderson will be down in a moment. In the meantime, please wait here for him."

Judai nodded his head. He sat there for a moment and started to take in more of his surroundings. The living room had a nice polished floor that was white. The chairs and couch were a soft velvety red. A big portrait of Jesse's sister - Ruby hung above the fireplace. She had purple hair, pail skin and ruby-red eyes that shined. Ruby wore a blue kimono with a lily in her hair.

"Judai ...?" came Jesse's voice.

The young brown haired teen turned to see Jesse standing there at the bottom of the steps. The turquoise haired teen had a beautiful teen next to him. Judai couldn't quite tell if the teen next to Jesse was male or female. The one thing Judai noticed was that the teen next to Jesse was a little overweight.

Jaden observed the whole thing quietly. He could feel the tension and awkwardness in the air. _Just be friendly to him, _he thought. **I'd be careful, **Haou advised. **_There's something about him I don't like. _**Jaden ignored the comment and stepped up to shake Judai's hand. "You must be Judai Yuki. I'm Jaden Yuki, Jesse's fiancé."

Judai's eyes widened with confusion. "Fiancé? What's that?" Both Jesse and Jaden stared at each other for a moment. Judai stared at the two for a moment. "Seriously. I don't know what a _fiancé_ is!"

"It means that Jaden and I are going to get married," Jesse explained, taking Judai's hand. "I know that it's a surprise ..." the turquoise haired teen continue to explain, seeing Judai's eyes cloud over with shock. "But -"

"Don't worry about apologizing to me," Judai said, trying to calm his nerves down as he forced a smile through the pain. "I was just too late that's all."

Jaden's eyes shifted to his spouse to see Jesse's emerald pupils glazed over with confusion. The turquoise haired teen pulled Judai close, apologizing for not waiting long enough. Jaden narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that his spouse was apologizing.

"I should apologize for hurting you, Jess," Judai murmured. "It was wrong of me to take you like I did."

"Don't worry about it," Jesse advised. "I'm just glad you're alive. After you left, I searched everywhere for you. But I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry ..." Judai murmured again. "I should get going. I just wanted to see what you've been up to." He pulled away and gave Jaden a jealous glance before he looked back at Jesse. "But it seems that you've been busy, so I'll talk to you later then."

Judai turned and was headed to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was Jaden.

"I'll walk you out," the pregnant teen offered. Judai didn't comment as he walked to the door with Jaden following him. "Jesse still wants you to be friends with him," Jaden shared.

"It doesn't mater," Judai commented bitterly. "You've already stolen him from me." with that, the younger brown haired teen stormed out and slamed the door with a lound bang.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

What Happens After

Chapter Six

By Kellyq

It had been two days after Judai found out that Jesse was going to marry Jaden. At first, Judai was angry at the older Yuki and at himself, but after carefully thinking, Judai decided he wasn't going to get involved. He let out a shaky sigh and stared at the sky.

"Hey, are you alright?" came a voice full of concern.

Judai turned to see a boy a little shorter then him with spiky blue hair, innocent silver eyes, and small round spectacles at the end of his pointed nose. The small teen wore a black shirt, black pants and black shoes with a Nike symbol on it. Judai had to admit that the boy was cute.

"Yeah ... I just got dumped ..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the small teen said, sounding sympathetic. "I'm Syrus by the way. And you ... are?"

The young Yuki smiled. "It's Judai," he introduced, shaking the smaller boys hand.

"Mind if I sit?" Syrus asked. Judai shrugged as the smaller teen sat next to him. "What happened?" Syrus asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Judai responded, looking at the younger boy. " 'what happened' about what?"

Syrus blinked and realized that he was being nosey. "Oh - Sorry! I shouldn't be butting in, sorry."

Judai couldn't help but chuckle. He actually felt better and the pain he felt faded away. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not paying attention," Judai shared. "I ended up hurting him -" Judai stopped himself after he went further. "What I ... I meant ..."

Syrus couldn't help but chuckle at Judai's expression. "Don't worry about it. I'm really open minded when it comes to this sort of thing. I was in love with my best friend at one point but he turned out to love someonelse."

Judai blinked. "How did you deal with it?" _Maybe he can help me, _the brown haired teen thought.

Syrus smiled. "We had a nice long talk," he started to explain.

_********__Jaden stared wide-eyed at his friend. He didn't know how to respond to Syrus' sudden confession. The younger _******_Truesdale_**_********__ whimpered. ____Me and my big mouth__********__, he thought, knowing that Jaden didn't feel the same way. _

_****__Jaden smiled sadly at Syrus. "I'm flattered that you feel that strongly about me, Sy -" _

_****__"I know! You hate me! You don't want to be my friend anymore!" Syrus hollered, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. _

_****__Jaden pulled his friend close. "You're still my friend, Sy," he murmured in Syrus' ear, feeling a pang for the young Truesdale. "Nothing will ever change the fact that we'll always be close. It's just that I love someone else." _

_****__"Who?" Syrus asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _

_****__"It's Johan," Jaden answered. "She's the one I love ..."_

"It did take me awhile to get over the fact that I couldn't have him all to myself, but he did prove to me that he was going to be there for me no mater what." By now Syrus was smiling. "Maybe you should talk to him ..."

"Syrus!" came a voice.

Both boys turned to see one teen with gray smooth hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a gray business suite and a tie. The teen next to him was in a wheelchair. He had jet black hair, cold black eyes and everything he wore was also black.

"I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you again," Syrus said. He hoped off the bench and ran over to the older teens who were waiting for him.

* * *

After Judai left, Jesse ended up being more depressed and sick. Jaden made his way to his spouse's room with a tray of soup in his hand. He opened the door and walked in to see Jesse sitting up in bed, facing the window.

"Hey, Jess," Jaden said softly. He placed the tray down and sat next to his spouse. Jaden reached out and ran his fingers threw Jesse's soft hair.

The turquoise-haired teen turned and smiled a little. "Thanks for bringing some food."

Jaden smiled in return. "You've helped me, now it's my turn to help you." he wanted so much to kiss Jesse on the lips but he kissed his spouse on the forehead.

"I'll be on my feet in no time, Jay," Jesse reassured.

Jaden sighed. "You keep saying that you're fine, but I know you're not. I don't like it when you don't tell me what's wrong - it makes me feel that you don't trust me."

Jesse bit his lip. "I just don't know what to do with Judai," he murmured, lowering his head. "I do want to tell him that we can only be friends, without hurting him more than I have."

Jaden narrowed his eyes and cupped Jesse's face and lifted his head and stared into emerald green eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong. He chose to walk out on you without even thinking about how you'd feel after."

_He's right, _Jesse thought. A smile made its way to Jesse's lips, and his eyes started to sparkle. _And Judai did apologize to me and that's good enough for me. _

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens After

Chapter Seven

By KellyQ

A smirk made its way to Aster's lips as he watched his boyfriend struggle with his coat. Zane stopped all his actions and stared at Aster.

"What?" the grey-haired teen mocked. "You said that you didn't want any aid."

Zane grunted. It had been two months after Syrus met Judai; Jaden was showing more signs of his mood swing, and Zane had gotten out of the hospital. In between those days, Syrus got to know Judai very well and Zane's health had started to slowly stabilize.

Aster shook his head. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he commented, walking up.

Zane grabbed Aster's tie and yanked him forward, their nose's touching. "Shut up and kiss me before I F -"

Just before Zane could finish, the house phone started to ring.

_"I'll get it!"_ came Syrus' voice. _"Hello? Oh! Hi, Judai! Oh not much."_ Zane and Aster stared at each other. "_Sure. Where do you want to meet? Cool! I'll be there!"_ There was a pause. _"Zane! Aster! I'm going to meet up with Judai at the Ice Cream shop! See you guys later!" _

"Bye! Be home by midnight!" Zane called out.

* * *

Jaden laid upright in bed. He shifted his sore body and groaned. "This really stinks!" He grabbed his red cell-phone and started to text message his spouse.

A moment later Jesse walked in. "What's wrong, Jay?"

"My lower back hurts," Jaden muttered. "I tried to adjust some things, but I didn't do a good job."

"I know just the thing," Jesse said. He turned and walked out. Jesse came back a second later with some cream. "Go ahead and rollover," the turquoise-haired ordered, walking to the right side of the bed.

Jaden shifted to his side. Jesse rubbed his hands together, popped the lid off of the cream. Jesse put a good amount in his palm. He slid Jaden's shirt up and started to rub. It wasn't long before the cream started to take an effect. Jesse trailed his hands to Jaden's waist and slid his hand to Jaden's hips. The brown-haired teen moaned in pleasure as Jesse moved his hands from Jaden's hips to his sides.

"That feels good, Jess," Jaden whispered, feeling Jesse's hand move to his swollen belly.

The turquoise-haired teen smirked. Jesse leaned in and started to kiss Jaden's neck. The brown-haired teen slanted his head to the side, allowing his spouse to have better access to his neck. Jesse continued to assault Jaden's neck as he rubbed his spouse's belly. The baby moved around in Jaden's stomach.

Jesse chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. He stared down at Jaden's belly. "Are you glad that mommy is not in any more pain?"

The baby kicked response.

* * *

Syrus entered the Ice Cream shop and saw Judai sitting by the window. The brown-haired teen turned his head and smiled when he saw his small friend walk up.

"Sorry that I'm late," Syrus said, sitting across the round table. "I had to do a few things first."

Judai smiled. "That's okay," he reassured, getting up. "Now let's get some ice cream!"

"Wait! Before we get ice cream - how about some fried-shrimp?"

Judai nearly drooled. "You brought some!?"

Syrus nodded and put the bag he had in his hand on the table. "Yeah, I brought enough for the two of us."

Judai beamed. "Great! Let's chow down!"

The brown-haired teen grasped the bag and took out the container. Little packets of mayonnaise were dumped out. Judai reached in the bag and brought out two chop-sticks. Syrus took his out of Judai's hand started to eat.

"How are things with you?" Judai asked, after taking a bite of the shrimp.

Syrus smiled. "Good. Have you talked to Jesse?"

Judai sighed. "No. I'm still mad at myself for not coming back sooner."

"I may not know Jesse as well as you and Jaden, but I don't think he'll be upset with you."

Judai couldn't help but smile at his new friend. "You know, you remind me of my old friend Sho," he complimented. "You two had the same appearance, except that Sho was a female not a male." Judai laughed.

Syrus raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Judai shrugged and went back to eating. "Sho was the main reason why I moved. I wanted to help her get away from her abusive older brother," Judai explained, looking out the window.

"And you didn't tell Jesse any of this?" Syrus questioned.

Judai tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I guess I should've."

Syrus groaned. "Well if you did, that could've helped you guys not have any heart-aches," he said, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

Judai sighed. _I guess it's time for Jesse to know the truth, _he thought.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

What Happens After

Chapter Eight

By KellyQ

Jesse stared at another letter from Judai, requesting for his audience at the Ice Cream shop. He was about to walk out when there was a knock at the door. Jesse looked at his watch. _Oh yeah, I forgot that Banner was come today. _Jesse opened the door for Jaden's psychiatrist. The first thing Banner noticed was how tired and stressed Jesse looked.

"Is everything okay?" Banner asked. Jesse stepped to the side to let the older man in.

The turquoise-haired teen smiled. "I'm fine. An old friend of mine is in town, and I was going to meet up with him at the ice cream shop. Bye!"

With that, Jesse closed the door. Banner stood there for a moment, deep in thought.

"He's been really depressed," came Honest's voice.

Banner turned to face the blonde. "I'm sure. It's normal to be in that condition when you have a spouse who's pregnant."

Honest shook his head. "It's not Jaden. Mr. Anderson's old boyfriend is back, and they're trying to solve some issues right now."

Concern flashed across Banner's face. "Oh dear. How's Jaden taking this?"

"He's taking it rather well. Those two amaze me. Not once had I heard them bicker or hurt each other physically. Jesse's a sweet guy and I'm glad that Jaden's happy. Anyways, I shouldn't keep you from your session."

They gave each other a polite bow, before Banner side-stepped Honest and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door gently and got a 'come in' reply. Banner opened the door and walked in to see his client looking through a magazine.

* * *

Jesse entered the ice cream shop and spotted Judai sitting by the window. Two ice cream sherberts were already on the table. The turquoise-haired teen sat down.

"Thanks for buying me some," Jesse said, politely.

Judai smiled. "Sure. Just like old times, right?"

They both ate in silence, until Jesse broke it. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Judai chewed on his lip. "There's something you should know ..." the brown-haired teen tried to suppress the feeling in his gut. "The reason why I moved. I had to help a friend named Sho. Her brother was really abusive toward her, and I had to help her find a safe place."

Jesse covered the hurt with a smile. "That was nice of you."

"I know I could've asked for your help, but the last thing I wanted was to see you get hurt, but I ended up doing that, huh."

Jesse took Judai's hand and they stared at each other. "I'm glad you told me the real reason," the turquoise-haired teen reassured. "When you said that you were moving and that you loved -"

Judai closed his eyes. "I know that I blew it that night."

Jesse tightened his grip on Judai's hand. "Judai, what happened that night was neither a good thing nor a bad thing. You wanted to know what it felt like to touch someone, and I was willing to give you my body to you. Besides, I felt the same way you did that night."

Judai hung his head. "Jesse ... I know that we can't go back and fix things ... but can we still be friends?"

Jesse smiled as he lifted Judai's chin so that they were eye level. "I'd love nothing more than to be your best friend, Judai."

The tension in the air was lifted as they continued to eat their treat. "I guess I can't convince you to dump Jaden, huh?" Judai teased.

Jesse chuckled. "Nope. I love him. And nothings going to change that."

* * *

Banner sat in a chair next to the desk. "I saw Jesse on my way in. Is he alright?"

"He's been a little stressed sinse Judai showed up," Jaden started to explain.

"And you're okay about Jesse meeting up with Judai all by himself?" Banner asked.

Jaden smiled. "Of course I am," the brown-haired teen reassured. "I trust Jesse to make the right decision. He proved his love and loyalty more than once," Jaden shared, rubbing his swollen belly.

Banner nodded his head. He was about to make a comment when Jaden's cell-phone made a chime. The brown-haired teen picked it up to see that it was a text message from Jesse. He flipped the phone open and pressed a couple of buttons. Banner watched his client closely.

Jaden smiled. "Sweet! They made amends on their relationship, and he's coming over here."

Banner raised a brow. "And you're okay with this?"

Jaden gave his psychiatrist a look. "Oh, come on! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm going to get all emotional about it."

Banner smiled. "If you feel good about what's been going on, there's no reason for me to say anything," Jaden's psychiatrist said, pulling his suitcase to his lap. "And as for completing the program," Banner continued to say. He pulled out what looked like a certificate. Banner handed it to his client with a proud look. "Congratulations! You've completed the therapy!"

Jaden stared at Banner with confusion and concern. "Does this mean that we're done?"

Banner chuckled. "Of course not," he protested. "You've done so well, I wanted to reward you with a little something."

Jaden smiled. "Don't give me all the credit. If it wasn't for Jesse showing me the truth and love, I'd still be at the hospital."

To Be Continued ...


End file.
